


Pastel

by Manadrite



Series: Connor Wears Makeup [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is Crying, Fluff, Gen, Hank is Trying, Hurt/Comfort, Identity, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manadrite/pseuds/Manadrite
Summary: Hank finds out Connor wears makeup





	Pastel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all the support in this series, it has been awesome looking at all the comments! If you have any suggestions for future, comment below <3

Chocolate brown eyes stared down at the case North had shoved at him before he left the New Jericho. 

 

Was this really a good idea?

 

Alice told him makeup was for everyone, but she was a little girl who needed to believe in the good of the world.

 

Connor never truly understood the labeling of what only females could do or wear and what only males could. 

 

Did it really matter so much?

 

Apparently it did, violence was inflicted on such people often. Maybe not so much as it had been back then, but it obviously made people uncomfortable.

 

Makeup may make him feel better about himself, but it wasn’t worth it if it made someone else uncomfortable.

 

He sighed, putting the case off to the side, hiding it under the couch, instead turning to the adorable Saint Bernard that stared at him curiously.

 

A warm smile lit up his face as he patted the couch.

 

The sweet dog didn’t wait a second, jumping up and plopping on his lap with a content, ‘boof,’ that dragged his newly discovered laugh out.

 

“Good boy Sumo,” Connor ran his hands into the fluffy fur as Sumo have contented sighs, letting his full weight onto the Android.

 

It was a comforting warmth, it made him feel almost safe.

 

After a moment of soothing silence, Connor gave into relaxation and went into standby, the closest to sleep they had. 

 

After a few hours passed, the door was opened, the gray haired, blue eyed man shuffled in, going quieter when he saw Connor and Sumo napping. 

 

He smiled a little, pausing when he saw a flash of metal under the couch.

 

If Connor brought another crowbar home, he was going to lose it. 

 

Giving a heavy sigh of anticipation, he kneeled down, pulling it out.

 

Raising an eyebrow, Hank saw it was a case. Curiously, he opened it.

 

Blinking in surprise, he saw it was filled with… makeup,

 

_ Well, that was unexpected. _

 

Connor’s LED, which has temporarily turned off, flickered into a steady blue as he opened his eyes, blinking, he noticed Hank sitting on the couch near him.

 

“Hello Lieutenant Anderson,” He greeted warmly, before his eyes caught sight of the case in his hands.

 

A deep blue flush covered his face as Connor froze, “That… I can explain.”

 

Hank looked at him with a raised eyebrow, hinting him to go ahead.

 

“I, North has wanted to practice applying makeup and asked me to help, she gave that to me as a joke,” He looked away, face tinted blue, LED whirring yellow.

 

“Connor, do you enjoy it?” Hank interrupted.

 

“Enjoy…?”

 

“Do you enjoy wearing makeup?” 

 

“I…” Connor’s eyebrows pulled together, “It doesn’t matter what I enjoy, I’m-“ 

 

“If you’re about to say ‘I’m just a machine,’ I’m going to kick your ass. It does matter, now tell me, do you enjoy it?” Hank narrowed his eyes.

 

Connor’s face flushed more, his fingers fidgeting with Sumo’s fur who made no effort to move, whining as if he could tell his discomfort.

 

“I think so,” He said quietly, “I’m sorry.”

 

Hank sighed, rubbing his head, “Connor, I have to tell you, I’m disappointed.”

 

Connor felt his heart clench, which was impossible considering he didn’t  _ have  _ a heart, but it  _ hurt _ , because he  _ never _ wanted to disappoint him,  _ never  _ wanted to ruin their friendship,  _ never  _ wanted to be a failure.

 

Stupid, stupid mistake, he shouldn’t have  _ ever  _ tried to do any of this. 

 

Alice and North were wrong, he shouldn’t have let himself think this was  _ okay _ , of course it wasn’t. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

 

“I’m disappointed you think that you have to apologize for liking something that makes you happy, and I’m disappointed I made you feel like you had to apologize to  _ me _ , nonetheless.” 

 

Connor blinked, thoughts whirring to a stop as he stared in shock at the man, fingers relaxing in Sumo’s fur.

 

“W...What?”

 

“Kid, if you like something, _ as long as it’s legal or doesn’t hurt people _ , fuck everyone else. That’s your body, not theirs. If you like to wear makeup, so be it. But we’re going to do it right.

 

“Right?” He choked out.

 

“That makeup is cheap and doesn’t match your skin tone, and fuck if I know how to do this. It’s about time we get you your own clothes too.”

 

A warm cool sensation began to become apparent on his burning cheeks, hesitantly, he touched them, surprised to bring back to see water, tears.

 

Hank shook his head, roughly dragging him into a one sided hug, “You’re a damn idiot Connor, I’ll always support you, even if you turn to a life of organized crime.”

 

Connor gave a cracking laugh, voice thick as the tears continued to fall, “Thank you.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go and get you set up, get your ass in the car,” He shook his head.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t understand why I need to get clothes,” Connor tilted his head, “I am an Android.”

 

“Look, clothes aren’t just to cover up dicks and chicks, they are part of having an identity. You, seem to try and have as little of that as possible. No more you prick, you’re getting clothes. And we’re definitely using the money Kamski sent,” Hank smirked smugly.

 

“Didn’t you demand compensation for a traumatic experience?” 

 

“Money is money, Connor. Kamski money is all the better.”

 

“Would that make him your sugar-“

 

“Shut up and look.”

 

Connor grinned, more relaxed than he could be with anyone else. 

 

Looking at all the clothes however, was overwhelming.

 

“I… don’t know where to start or what to look for,” He bit his lip, unconsciously gripping Hank’s jacket sleeve, fiddling with a loose string.

 

Hank didn’t comment on it, seeing the yellow of the LED steady and bright.

 

”Alright, but I have to ask. Connor, are you happy with your gender?”

 

Connor blinked, “You mean the assignment of male?”

 

”Yeah, do you want to be male?”

 

”I am quite happy with my gender yes, I just... don’t understand the labels of masculinity and feminism.”

 

”Alright, labels are stupid anyway, I just wanted to make sure,” Hank gave a side smile, “Let’s see what we find.”

 

Hank looked around before grinning when he saw what he was looking for, throwing the material, hanger and all, at Connor’s face who caught it in a disgruntled fashion.

 

“I’ll be damned to let anyone in my house  _ not _ have a sweatshirt.”

 

Connor blinked, looking at it, a black sweater shirt with bold white letters read,  **_I Like Dogs._ **

 

A slow budding warmth began in his chest as he remembered to when he first met Hank.

 

He ran his fingers over it, blinking at Hank in surprise, “It’s  _ soft _ .” 

 

Hank laughed, “I guess we found your style, oversized sweaters and sweatshirts it is.”

 

Connor’s eyes widened and gleamed in delight, “There’s more?”

 

Hank gestured to a part of the store that held a sign, Jackets.

 

Half an hour later, a basket filled with oversized sweaters, hoodies, sweatshirts, jackets, baggy patterned shirts, jeans, and a couple of shorts purely because Hank insisted that it was  _ summer.  _

 

Trying to explain that he had internal cooling devices did nothing, so he just obliged. 

 

During the clothes picking, he felt a special attachment to pastel, light colors. 

 

He was tired of seeing crimson and vibrant blue, black was okay but it always held some sort of loneliness. Pastel seemed so untouched, light, not tainted by the world.

 

The dog shirts were a delight, Hank laughed when he saw his expression. 

 

Connor couldn’t help but feel relieved the store was so quiet and empty, it felt selfish to assume he could have this much, he couldn’t help but wonder when someone would tell him he shouldn’t be so greedy.

 

Hank, however, only pushed him to get more, telling him it was okay, and he absolutely needed it.

 

It… was nice.

 

Going to the makeup, was probably the most stressful. 

 

He ducked his head, grasping his own jacket tightly, following Hank like a scared child.

 

In a way he was, would the owners think him defective? Disturbing? Disgusting? 

 

His LED flickered to red.

 

_ Stress Level Rising: 76% _

 

“Hey,” Hank stopped, furrowing his eyebrows, “It’s okay.”

 

“I, is this really a good idea?” Connor asked shakily, he cleared his throat, “They shouldn’t have to waste time and resources on me, it’s not like I should be doing this anyway, we should go.”

 

“Connor, you’re freaking out over nothing,” His voice was uncharacteristically gentle, “It’s not a waste of time or resources. Do you understand me? If it makes you happy, fuck everyone else. Say it.”

 

_ Stress Level Dropping: 60% _

 

A small smile tugged on his lips, “Hank,  _ no _ .”

 

“ _ Say it _ .”

 

“F…”

 

“ _ Connor say it _ .”

 

“Fuck everyone else,” Connor couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as Hank ruffled his hair roughly, brushed back strands beginning to collapse into curls.

 

“Thatta boy,” He nodded in approval, “Now let’s go.”

 

A weight he didn’t know he was carrying slipped off his shoulders as Hank dragged him along.

 

“Hey, I need some help please?” He called to a pretty AX Android that looked to have used to be a caretaker turned to them with a smile.

 

“What can I do for you sir?”

 

“I have no idea what the hell- sorry,  _ heck _ , to do with makeup, and the kid is new to it too, could you help find some that suits him?”

 

A sparkle lit up her amber eyes, “Of course! I was hoping he’d be looking for that.”

 

Connor felt a flush crawl up his neck.

 

“Don’t worry sweetie, nothing to be embarrassed about. I don’t get as many male customers because they’re all in denial, but it’s not uncommon. In fact, I love them, pretty face like yours is going to be even more fun to decorate,” She clapped her hands excitedly.

 

Her enthusiasm helped the rest of his tension drain, “Thank you, thank you very much.”

 

She smiled, “It’s no problem…?”

 

“Connor,” He shook her hand.

 

“Mila, please take a seat,” She gestured to a chair.

 

He hesitantly sat down, the warm glow of light in front of the mirror irritating his eyes.

 

“Now, do you have any style in mind?”

 

“I… don’t really want anything bold, I don’t want to stand out.”

 

“So more of a natural,” Mila glanced at their bags and newly put on pastel blue sweater, “How about a pastel sort of palette?”

 

“There’s pastel makeup?” Connor blinked. 

 

“There’s makeup for everything,” She laughed, “Even gorey, horrific style. So what do you say? Pastel?”

 

Connor glanced at Hank who gave a thumbs up, and nodded slowly.

 

“You have long eyelashes,” She blinked as she pulled out black mascara, “Look up please.”

 

Connor smiled, “That’s what my friend said,” Following her directions, he looked up.

 

“Friend, or…?” Mila smiled.

 

Connor blinked, “Good friend?”

 

Hank snorted, “Just friends miss, but I wouldn’t get interested. He’s puppy eyes for someone he won’t tell me.”

 

“I’m an Android.”

 

Mila laughed as she put the mascara down, grabbing white eyeliner.

 

“It’s an expression Connor.”

 

“No being can compare to a puppies eyes, Lieutenant Anderson.”

 

“Call me Hank, you piece of shit.”

 

“Yes, Lieutenant Anderson.” 

 

“Two of you are cute,” She hummed, “Like a Dad and son, it’s nice to see it in humans and androids.”

 

Hank rolled his eyes, “He’s just an annoying little shit.”

 

“It is my job, Lieutenant Anderson.”

 

“You know he dumped my alcohol in the sink? In the sink!”

 

“Alcohol is unhealthy for you, Lieutenant Anderson.”

 

“Call me Lieutenant Anderson, one more  _ damn _ time-“

 

“Lieutenant Anderson.”

 

Hank began to stalk over but Mila, laughing, held out a hand, “No beating on my guinea pig!”

 

“I’m an Android.”

 

“Hush,” She patted his cheek as she got white blush out with a tint of light blue, “You’re such a pasty child.”

 

“I have the physical appearance of an adult.”

 

“He’s very literal isn’t he,” Mila hummed.

 

“Yes, and a jackass.”

 

Mila brushed pastel blue eyeshadow, smudging it gently, cleaning away excess. 

 

“At least he’s cute.”

 

“Fucking pain when he uses it to his advantage,” Hank rolled his eyes.

 

“I use my knowledge as advantage.”

 

“Connor shut up.”

 

“Yes, Lieutenant Anderson.”

 

Mila applied a light layer of pink lipstick, stepping back and smiling at her work.

 

“May I add something?” Hank said after a moment.

 

“By all means.”

 

Hank walked up and stuck his hand on his head, ruffling his hair out of place quickly and gruffly.

 

“Hank!” Connor yelped.

 

“There,” Hank nodded at the curls that fell loose, “You look great.”

 

His eyes, normally so dark, almost appeared to have a lighter, warmer sheen, softened by the blue, eyelashes curved and long.

 

His skin looked more frail, delicate almost with the layer of blue tinted white. 

 

The pink of his mouth standing out with a sweet glow he could never have dreamed of achieving on his own.

 

Connor had to admit, he liked the way the makeup looked. It softened his sharp features, gave no indication that he was created to kill.

 

It made him feel, soft like the sweaters.

 

It was a nice feeling.

 

“Do you like it?” Hank asked, voice quiet.

 

Connor smiled shakily, “Yeah, I really do.”

 

He thinks that maybe, this is what it feels like to have an identity.


End file.
